Rookie Mars
by TinkStar87
Summary: Two Cousins deal with what life throws them, but sometimes they really wish you could throw it right back...Sometimes. One deals with the choices she made and another tries to deal with a 10yr school reunion as well as a reunion that should have happened eight years ago. Summary sucks, but please check it out.


Rookie Mars Notes: Crossover between Rookie Blue & Veronica Mars

By: TinkStar87

_ Okay this idea came from me both watching the shows and reading Fan-fiction for Veronica Mars and Rookie Blue. I was Sort of surprise that there wasn't already a crossover with these two great shows, but eh what can you do? Why make your own of course! It seems like I will never get the other stories I'm working on finished, but I had to get this idea down and out of my head so I can go back to the others I'm working on. Just hoping I'll finish all my stories, but with family stuff (Check profile) I'm not sure when I'll be updating any of them._

_ Pairs will eventually be Peckstein and LoVe, Takes place sometime in Season 4 or 5 of Rookie Blue,(It's some four or six weeks after whichever season had the barbeque picnic when Chloe told Gail, Nick had a thing for Andy; in this it was a 4__th__ of July Picnic Gail & Nick called it quits that day and that night Gail did something only few know about) and Before the VMars movie everything happened like in the show…sort of. And to let you know some of the Rookie Blue stuff was inspired by the story __**Second Time Around**__ by a great writer named __**Miss Milly, **_Who I hope updates soon_! If you haven't read it, go read it! _

_Anyway hope you enjoy and please be kind and review._

_Chapter 1_

_**Monday, September 3, 2013 Labor Day Weekend 2:15am Andy & Gail's Apartment**_

The constantly ringing of her cell phone was driving Officer Gail Peck crazy. Seriously who calls at two in the morning after the night of a holiday weekend anyway? Gail knew the time by her alarm clock and the fact both her and her roommate had just got home and gone straight to bed two hours ago from the their busy shaft at the 15th Division.

Where they both thankfully had lucked out and had desk duty all day. She thinks lucky and it will stay that way because the alternative is that someone had requested it and she didn't want people doing that for her. Especially now that in a few months' time she would be forced on desk duty for a lot longer than a weekend. Thankfully that was still a long way off.

However if she were honest with herself she knew how they ended up on desk detail. Her not so subtle roommate Officer Andy McNally was in their Chief's office earlier that day and even though McNally swears up and down she didn't say anything Gail knows she did; just not to their Boss. The whole living with McNally thing had taken some getting use too, for the both of them but now it was better and they got each other. Andy had found out about Gail's 'condition' by complete accident and then found out Peck had been living out of Hotel's with all of her things being in storage thanks to 'Mama Nash'.

See when Andy walked in the locker room some two weeks ago on Traci handing Gail her prenatal vitamins that the blonde had forgotten when she stayed over the detective's house the night before. The bottle just happened to be facing Andy. The brunette Officer was then sworn by Mama Nash to not say a word to anyone. Andy agreed, but only after she got the full story on Who and When. Also who else knew so she knew who to not talk too about it because they all knew she wouldn't be able not to tell someone. They told, she agreed, than told Gail no more going from one place to another, if she was going to go through with this(Gail almost bit her head off for that one) she was going to do it with a roof over her and the little one's head. So Gail moved in that weekend with all of their friends (Who knew) helping to move in. It took all weekend and lots of food. Who knew Gail had so much stuff? Plus some little white lies to those who didn't know.

Back on topic, No, Gail knew who the traitor was in her camp; earlier that Morning the other young Peck, Gail's older brother Steven had come by to deliver breakfast to the two officers at home (Only one was actually able to eat all of said Breakfast) and check on his little sis and see how his little bump of a nephew or niece was doing than headed right in. A full hour before he was supposed to! Andy had let slip that Gail had been having morning sickness most of the night and didn't get much sleep. That and then to having both of them into Frank's office first thing in the morning before parade was just too much of a coincidence. Yep, Gail knew her brother and her friend; she knew it was him who told first than Frank wanted to confirm with Andy. Even if Traci hadn't let slip that she saw Steven in there when she came in this morning Gail knew.

Peck was drawn back to reality when her phone finally stopped ringing. "Oh thank god." She groaned as she rolled over on to her stomach and snuggled more into her covers, she noticed the apartment was surprisingly cold. Not three minutes after she did, did the phone start right back up. Gail made a sound somewhere between a groan and a wail as she put her head under her pillow. _Two hours, two freaking hours! How can anyone be expected to function on two hours of sleep?! _She than heard her bedroom door open, and knew it was Andy; whose room was just down the hall had been woken by the phone as well.

McNally still half asleep slowly walked over to Gail nightstand on the left side of the bed and quickly grabbed the phone on its sixth ring. She knew Gail wouldn't answer unless Andy left it ringing for another half-hour, but the thing was driving her crazy and anyone could go insane from the annoying ringtone alone. _Last time we let Nick pick the ringtones, _Andy thought as she answered the phone. "Peck's Phone," her voice sounded rough from sleep. For a moment the room was quiet as the person on the other end spoke and Gail was just starting to dowse back off when Andy started to shake her awake again. "Gail get up, it's an NCIS agent at the 12th Precinct."

That got Gail's attention. What was NCIS doing at the 12th and why were they calling her? She got out from under her pillow and slowly sat up as Andy handed over the phone and sat at the foot of the bed after Gail moved her feet. "This is Peck," Again the room went silent as an Agent Timothy McGee started to tell Gail about a bar fight not far from the 12th.

"….And anyway this guy wouldn't take no for an answer and just as my partner and I were about to intervene the woman pulls out a Taser and gets the guy right in the stomach. He goes down, but takes a table with him. Now we have him in lock-up and the young lady is in a holding cell drinking her third cup of coffee." He finished quickly and proudly by the sound of it.

Gail was confused, "And this has to do with me how?" She questioned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Looking at Andy she could see her friend do the same. Both gave the other a small smile.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you who the woman was?" McGee asked and a man in the back ground replied something that sounded like 'Yeah you did McDork!'

"Yes you did," Sighed an annoyed Gail leaning back on her headboard and pillows.

Giving a quiet nervous laugh McGee came back on the phone. "Sorry, think I'm still trying to come down from the adrenaline high. The woman says she's your cousin and would be seeing you tomorrow, but since she doesn't have a hotel room yet she said to call you. Her name is Veronica Mars…" There was silent coming from Gail's end of the phone as she let the new information sink in. McGee took that as his queue to continue and went on. "She didn't want to call you, but we didn't want to leave her in lock up all night for defending herself and she's not really that drunk anymore so we told her we had to call someone to pick her up and she didn't want to call her Aunt; I'm guessing your Mother and she said not her Uncle or other cousin- your brother I'm guessing as well because they would most likely rat her out to her Dad or your mom an-"

"I GET IT!" Gail practically yelled into her cell. So loud, that even the people standing around McGee, and the ones at their desk heard her. Those that knew who he was talking too started to chuckle and some laughed out right. The loudest being McGee's partner one Anthony DiNozzo. McGee however was turning red in the face. "Sorry to yell," said Gail as she got up and started to get some clothes together. Andy leaving to go do the same, the guy had been pretty loud himself at one point.

After McGee apologized over and over again for going on and still going on, Gail finally told him it was fine and to hang up as she started to get ready. Once dressed in her black skinning jeans, (she was wearing them all the time while she still could) a tight red V-neck long-sleeved off the shoulders sweater, (that somehow hide the already little bump in her stomach perfectly) and socks. She pulled on her two inch heel knee-high boots on over her jeans. (Both Andy and Traci had made her stop wearing the really tall high-heeled shoes due to her light-headiness awhile back) After brushing her hair out and into a ponytail she put on her make-up than grabbed her black over the waist leather jacket and went to meet Andy by the front door.

Coming into the living Andy was sort of shocked to see Gail. She looked good don't get her wrong, but the look in her eyes and her outfit; She was dressed to kill…or hopefully just intimidate the hell out of someone. Andy figured her friend was trying to send a message to that Agent McGee, well him and the others at the 12th, no way was 'The Awesome' Gail Peck going to show up at another precinct looking like she was just woken in the middle of the night and pulled out of bed; Even if she were, and if they knew the other part it would make her look all the more better to them. Which gave Andy an idea, she got her phone out and quickly and stealthy took a pic and saved it to send to Dov later that day. If she did now he would want to know what the hell they were doing up at this hour and going out. Instead she sent it to Traci.

As Gail had gone for style in her clothes choice Andy went more for comfort, Blue jeans on her legs long flannel shirt on top, brown jacket over it and brown hiking boots on her feet. Her hair was in a ponytail as well; she just didn't brush it and it didn't look like it needed it.

While Andy had everything she needed in her jacket; Gail was having a fight with her purse over her keys. Not really wanting a sleep deprived Peck to be the one driving Andy took pity on her friend and herself and pulled her own set of keys from her jacket pocket and jingled them as she walked past Gail to the door. A quiet slightly red-faced embarrassed Gail falling behind and locking the door on her way out.

The Drive to the 12th didn't really take long, but it seemed like it as Andy could tell that being up this late on top of the hardly sleeping all week was really having an effect on her pregnant friend. She knew Gail for too long now to be fooled anymore. After the whole Nick drama that had happened and not happened much to Andy's delight, she and Gail were able to still be friends. Gail even went so far as to give Andy and Nick her blessing, even if she didn't need to; they had been dating for two months by then, but she still did it.

Nick Collins was one of the few who knew something was going on with their favorite Peck, but not what. Andy really wanted to tell him, but after Traci and Oliver pointed out that he was now best buds with Epstein it probably wasn't a good idea just yet, because he might go and tell Epstein. However that didn't stop the three from making a deal with each other behind Gail's back: If at any time she or the baby were in trouble, Peck wrath be damned, they'd go tell Epstein themselves. Andy just really hoped it never happened on her watch.

As the silent started to become too much for Gail, Andy actually started a conversion. "So what is your cousin like?" asked the brunet as she glanced sideways and noticed a slow small start on her friends face. Like before, the guy on the phone had been loud so she heard the gist of the phone call and knew who they were picking up.

"A lot like me. Hard worker, tough, funny, intelligent, and independent, you mess with her family and friends you mess with her-"

"So sarcastic as hell, stubborn, bigheaded, neurotic workaholic, hard-ass-"

"Hey!"

Andy was going to say more, but the look on the blondes face had her laughing so hard she couldn't stop. Soon Gail joined only to trail off as they turned a corner and the 12th came into view. She was picking up the tough, workaholic, loyal and protective as hell Veronica Mars from police lock up. Thinking that, had a huge smile returning to her as she made sure her cell phone had a full battery, it did. She was so going to be taking and sending more than a few pictures to her Uncle Keith Mars, (V's Dad) although she might wait until morning to actually send them and too Veronica's step-brother Wallace Fennel, (former million dollar paid Baseball star now a major engineer in the tech world) of the uncatchable V in a holding cell.

Not the first time, but it was still funny as hell to all that really knew her. _Too bad I can't send it to the one guy who would really get a kick out of it…Hmm wonder if Echolls' changed his number?_

She knew why her cousin was here to see her; she got the text from Wallace a few days ago; their ten year high school reunion was coming up in a few weeks. 'Wally' as they sometime called Wallace had been bugging V about going for a while now. She only agreed to go if she could spend a few days with Gail first.

Gail however saw right through that excuse, her cousin wanted to find some reason to get out of going and see the one person she's been avoiding for the last eight years. Just imagining her spunky younger cousin, not only dealing with the one man who could 'tame' her, but seeing her behind bars started to make her laugh again.

Pulling into a nearly empty parking lot in front of the 12th McNally killed the engine and started to get out when she noticed Gail wasn't moving. Looking at her friend she immediately knew why. Gail's face had taken on a green-ting to it as she sat and was slowly breathing in and out of her noise with her month closed into a hard line. _How can she have morning sickness now, when she barely ate anything yesterday?_

As Andy thought this Gail shot from the car and headed to the bushes near the building to vomit. _I will be so glad when this part is over._ She sighed as she grabbed a water bottle from between the seats and thanking the stars she had had the foresight to grab them from the fridge as she headed to her friend.

Gail was just wiping her month off with a napkin from her purse when Andy reached her. She thankfully took the water bottle and rinsed her month out. "So now that that's out of the way. You ready to go bail my coz out?" The only good thing Andy found about that sentence was that Gail was grin, albeit a small grin, but it was still a grin. So with a smile and a nod McNally followed Peck into the 12th to bail out the one and only Veronica Mars.

_**A/N: this was a little shorter than I wanted, but I really wanted to know what others think about this so please review. As for NCIS, I have NO idea where those two came from, but am not going to kick them out just yet. Read ya Later ;)**_


End file.
